Living With The Akatuski
by The Icing Addict
Summary: Can be an adventure, but also a pain in the ass.  What happens when a new Akatsuki member joins? Probably more noise and excitement than Pein can bear himself. I promise this will be funny  Please R&R   Rated T/M for Hidan's badass potty mouth. DISCONT'
1. Chapter 1

_Living with the Akatsuki_

_Can be an adventure and a pain in the ass_

xxxxxxxx

**Drabble One : New**

"Everyone! It's dinner time!" Tobi exclaimed with happiness.

"Finally! The fucking dinner is finally fucking done! What the fuck took so long you bastard?"

"Shut up, Hidan, and get some manners." Kakuzu mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say you egotistical money-making whore?"

"Break it up, un! This is the fifth time you guys fought over something pathetic!" Deidara shouted.

"QUIET!"

Everyone shushed, as Pein and Konan gathered around the table quietly. Tobi quickly sweeped up the food with both of his arms, giving each individual plate to each Akatsuki member.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Pein stated.

"What is it, un?"

"Spit it out already!"

"..."

"We are having a new member." Pein declared calmly.

"Oh boy! Is this new senpai a male or female?"

"Probably a male. But since we have so many men, it might be a female." Kisame noted.

"Quiet possibly." Itachi agreed.

"Wait look!" Tobi pointed at the shadowy figure at the door.

"Is this the new member?"

"I would think so, un. Who else would it be?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and pulled down the hood. It was a girl.

"H-hi guys." She said nervously.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Tobi yelled loudly.

"She's really pretty..." Kisame whispered quietly.

"More like fucking hot." Hidan replied.

"Friends, this is Rikura Chisuke." Konan said happily, something that she didn't do often.

Rikura's hair was a dark navy blue, with tints of purple in them. Her eyes being a dark grayish black.

"Riku-chan," Pein said, emotionless.

Rikura lifted her head up. "Hm?"

"You can sit next to Kisame and Sasori." Pein pointed to the empty seat in between the sharkman and the puppeteer.

"Mmhm, okay, Pein-sama."

Rikura plopped herself down, and meditated in silence until-

"OKAY EVERYONE! DIG IN!"

Food was splattered everywhere, on the walls, the floor, on the table, and sometimes the food attacked the Akatsuki too.

After the food was devoured by the hungry Akatsuki, everyone went to their rooms, except for Konan, who lead the new Akatsuki member to their room.

"Rikura-chan, this is your room. Decorate it anyway you like. Tomorrow we're going to show you around and all. The first few days will be pretty lax, but we'll get you to do some 'hardcore' stuff. See you tomorrow."

Konan dismissed herself and Rikura was left alone. Rikura quickly decorated her room, filling it with origami, her little figurine she got visiting different places and her art. And also her video games, don't forget that.

After a hour of decorating and all, Rikura fell on her bed.

"I can't for tomorrow, this is gonna be fun." She snickered.

Little did she know that tomorrow would not only be an adventure, but also a pain in the ass.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N : So... I'm getting back to Naruto again. Hahaha! I plan to make a series of small/long drabbles of what it would be like to live with the Akatsuki. Rikura Chisuke is based on me, at least her personality. He physical feature is based on my MapleStory (yes, I play MapleStory xP) character, RikuraChisuk.**

**I hope you enjoy the future drabbles!**

**Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rikura Chisuke (c) The Icing Addict**


	2. Video Games and a Sleepy Hidan

**Drabble Two : Video Games and Sleep**

_Whap! Bam! Skkkt!_

"Hey! You cheated un!"

"No I didn't, you're just not that skilled."

"Go Deidara-sempai~!"

'_Holy Jashin, I swear to motherfuckin' God, if those damn assholes won't shut up, I'll tear them apart!'_ Hidan angrily thought to himself, trying to sleep in a bit more before Pein ordered them to get up and start their day.

'_I hate Mondays, they're so fuckin' stupid.'_

Hidan covered his head with his pillow, drowning out all destructive sounds.

xxxx

"OH! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" Kisame bursted out, point his finger at Deidara.

"Pfft. As if, un. I just wasn't up to it today." Deidara scoffed.

"..."

"Oh! Tobi thinks Deidara did a good job! Tobi thinks Itachi-san did good too~" Tobi yelled, his voice echoing through the hallways.

"Admit it, Deidara; Itachi owned you with his genjutsu!"

"Pfft, whatever. Tobi, it's your turn."

"OHEHMGEE YAAAAY!"

Tobi tackled Deidara, and snatched the Wii remote excitedly.

"I can't believe Tobi can still be THIS hyper in the morning..." Itachi mumbled to himself.

After an hour and a half of playing _Naruto Shippuden; Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 _on the Wii (which they bought only just yesterday), everyone gathered for breakfast.

"Hey, anyone know where Hidan is?" White Zetsu asked.

"Probably sleeping in, like the idiot he is." Black Zetsu replied.

"Bastard."

"So, who want to wake him up, un? Any volunteers?" Deidara said cheerily.

No answers.

"Alright fine, I'll pick." He pointed to Rikura. Poor soul. "You get to go!"

Tobi, Kisame and Deidara dragged Rikura down the hallway and shoved her into Hidan's door (yes, **into**).

"Okay, Riku-chan," Tobi sang, "good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck, hn."

After Tobi and the two other mischievous Akatsuki left merrily, Rikura knocked on the Jashinist's door slowly and carefully. She knew that Hidan-san had a short temper, such as sleep and his religion.

Little did she know that something surprising would happen. ;)

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N : So what do you think happened? Ne? I'll let you decide that for yourself. Till then, tata! :)**

**The Icing Addict**


	3. Stars

**Drabble Three : Stars**

. . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

"Oh! Rikura-chan! Look at that shooting star! Look look!"

"Yeah, I see it." Rikura smiled. "Did you makea wish, Tobi-san?"

"Mmhm!" Tobi replied happily. "I wished tha-"

"Hey! Don't tell me!" Rikura snapped. "If you tell me, your wish won't come true!"

"Oops! I forgot. Hehe.."

He and Rikura stared at the dark, star-filled canvas on the boat dock for what seemed like ages. And it grew quite late... A little too soon for Tobi's liking.

"Tobi!"

He turned his head responding, "What is it?"

Rikura got up from her seat and responded, "I'm going to go, okay?" She smiled in the night. "You can go back whenever you want, but I'm going now."

"Okay! Goodnight, Riku-chan~" Tobi sang.

After Rikura left, Tobi continued to stare at the stars. "They're so pretty! Hehe..." Tobi murmured to himself. "Like Riku-chan. Hehehe..."

When Tobi thought it was time to go, Deidara arrived.

"Oh! Senpai! Are you here to see the stars?"

"Pfft, no. I was just talking a walk. Then I passed by Rikura, who told me you and her were at the docks. So I just decided to drop by, un."

"Oh thank you for visiting me! Tobi was getting lonely!" He 'squeed' while hugging Deidara.

" ... You have ten seconds to let go, un" Deidara responded harshly.

Tobi let go of Deidara, and the two of them continued to stare skyward.

"It's a pretty night, un."

"Yep!"

. . .

"We should do this more often... Un."

"Right, senpai!"

. . . . . .

. . .

. . .

...

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N : So this one was a little OOC (on Deidara's part. Simply because he actually didn't blow Tobi up. xD).**

**Every once in a while, I'll change the genre a bit, while trying to keep the humor up a slight bit.**

**Did you like it? I hope you did! :)**

**Icing-chan**


	4. Eavesdropping

**Drabble Four : Eavesdropping**

"Zippy do dah! Zipp a dee ay! My oh my what a wonderful daay~" Tobi sang off-pitched.

"Tobi, shut the fuck up!" Hidan growled, passing by, heading towards his room. As he walked down the hallway, Hidan heard voices, along with a few grunts, and moans coming from the closest doors.

Hidan, as we all know, is a foul-mouthed, super religious guy. But also a bit of a pervert. So being the pervert he is, he thought of who was in there and what they were doing.

"Ugh! This is so haaaard! God damnit!"

"Well it is quite complicated..."

"Oi! You can do it Rikura!"

'_Rikura__...__huh.__And__Kisame.__And__also__Itachi...__'_ Hidan thought to himself. Then his cheeks were brushed with a bright red, and a little droplet of blood coming from his nose.

**(Hidan! Stop being a pervert and thinking of naughty things! D:)**

'_Hidan...__get__your__mind__out__of__the__gutter...__Ugh...__But__then__again,__I__could__always__use__it__for__blackmail...__hehehe..__'_ He thought devilishly. He listened some more.

"Okay I give up. I'm taking a break and getting a drink."

"Aren't you going to complete it?"

"Well yeah, but I need to clear my mind first ..."

'_Complete...? Complete what? What the hell is sh-' _

"Ow! WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan yelled, obviously pissed that his head was just smacked by a door.

"Oh Hidan," Rikura mumbled, nervously. "I didn't see you there, sorry."

"Idiot..." Itachi mumbled, passing by, as Kisame followed him, sighing.

After Kisame and the raven left, Rikura tried helping Hidan up, but rejected it.

"I'm sorry... Ahahaha..."

"Eh, it's okay... it was the fucking door's fault."

"Oh, so it was the door's fault?" she questioned teasingly.

"Well yeah. Ah, shit!"

"What is it?"

"I think that fucking door attacked me too hard." Hidan mumbled.

Rikura just laughed, and then Hidan smiled. But just a little bit.

"So," Rikura started, "What were you doing, outside of my door?"

"Uh... uhm... erm.."

"Come on, I won't judge you."

"I was eavesdropping... and.. I was thinking you guys were.." Hidan choked.

...

"You pervert!" RIkura shrieked, slapping Hidan at the back of his head.

"Ow! You fucking bitch! I was just hit by the door!"

"Well now I could care less, Hidan." Rikura noted, walking away.

...

"Well at least I got a good view of something. Hehehe..."

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N : Oh Hidan, you pervert! xD**

**What do you think Hidan was thinking when he was eavesdropping? I'm sure it was kinda obvious, but just think and guess. ;)**

**Icing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble Five : Ramen**

_-Rikura's P.O.V-_

After dealing with Hidan, being a natural pervert he is, I decided to take a walk. I removed my Akatsuki cloak, and replaced my usual garments with a cosplay outfit.

Pein doesn't care if we take walks or whatever, just as long as we notify him, which I did. If I didn't, I'd probably get bashed on the head with a pan by Kakuzu, or get yelled at Pein, or any other pain that involves the body.

Since Konoha was the closest village to the hideout, I decided to take a trip there. After all, it was the biggest village, so there would be some interesting stuff. And I could go shopping ... and buy lunch ... and maybe get some gifts for some of the Akatsuki members...

As I walked toward those giant green gates, I saw a few genin and their sensei walking past me.

"I swear! Granny Tsunade should give us some A-rank missions! It'd make life much more exciting!" yelled the brown spiky haired genin.

"Tsunade-sama knows we're genin, plus we only become genin a few months ago..." sweatdropped a little girl with big orange pigtails.

The group walked past by me as I giggled to myself. "Silly genin, they have no idea how dangerous A-rank missions are..."

After spending a good portion of yen on gifts for the Akatsuki and myself, I decided I needed to hit a restaurant. No, not bomb a restaurant like Deidara would; I mean eat. ... Wait, that didn't sound right.

I walked over to the little cafe called Ichiraku Ramen. I ducked under the drapery as I licked my lips, thinking how delicious the ramen would be.

I looked at the menu and scanned through it.

"Shio ramen, Tonkotsu ramen, Shōyu ramen, Miso ramen... Yummm~" I mused cheerfully as my mouth started to water.

After receiving my delicious bowl of ramen, I picked up the chopsticks and slurped.

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp.

I think my mind just exploded; this was the best ramen I've have in ages!

Shloooop. Shloooop.

"More please!"

I looked over to my right, and saw a male, blond spiky-haired ninja. With a black and orange jumpsuit... thing.

"Really? Orange?" I sighed as I continued nomming on my ramen.

The guy next to me ate his ramen quite noisily. It bothered me heavily. I usually don't mind loud noises, but this noise was absolutely intolerable.

"Hey," I said to the guy next to me, "Could you stop slurping so loudly? Thanks."

His cerulean eyes stared back at me.

"What?" he said.

"I told you; please stop slurping so loudly. Thank. You." I uttered spitefully.

He stared to frown. "Well you didn't have to be so mean about it. Geez."

I rolled my eyes and paid my fee, a 250 yen tip and left.

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N : Okay ... that was weird... ish. I started part of it sometime in the summer, but I didn't get back to it until now. xD**

**That's what school does to you. I'll try to update as much as possible. But it's not going to happen too much.**

**- Icing**


End file.
